


Could do Better

by mAadMax



Series: The Tomgrove Series [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post S2, Unrequited Crush, no upside down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-04-25 18:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mAadMax/pseuds/mAadMax
Summary: Billy is a very observing guy. That’s why he can see that Tommy Hagan is very much in love with his former best friend. He thinks Tommy can do so much better than Harrington.
Relationships: Tommy Hagan/Billy Hargrove, Tommy Hagan/Steve Harrington (one-sided)
Series: The Tomgrove Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607284
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Could do Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giraffewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/gifts).

> this was sitting on my notes for sooooo long but my friends wanted to read so there you go, my first Tomgrove! I’m turning this into a series instead of a multichapter because I have no idea when the next part will be up so, I’m sorry in advance!!
> 
> Enjoy it!!
> 
> Also this is a gift to Jess because she is amazing and I love her and her HCs about the boys!

Tommy couldn’t stop staring at the table across the cafeteria with a sour look on his face. His former best friend was sitting next to bitch Wheeler and the creepy Byers and it pissed him off. He gave everything to Steve since they first met when they were kids. He was the best friend someone could be and that’s how Steve decided to repay him. Dropping his ass and choosing to stick to Nancy fucking Wheeler.

“You done staring at Harrington or you will keep doing that until his head explodes?” Billy’s voice woke him up from his thoughts and he turned sideways to look at his new friend or whatever the fuck they were. Tommy had glued himself to Billy as soon as the blonde arrived in Hawkins but he knows they’re still not friends, that Hargrove see him only as a follower, which was fine to be honest. At least Tommy wasn’t alone.

“Just thinking about how fucked up he is. Did you know he found Byers in her bedroom once? And he is still with her and hangs out with him. Looks like he enjoys being cheated on.” Tommy shrugged and took a bite of his burger.

“Maybe Byers joins them in bed.” Billy said causally, making Tommy choke on his food and look at him with big eyes.

“What the fuck, Hargrove?” 

“What? Maybe Harrington likes to take it in the ass.” 

Tommy knew for a fact that Steve didn’t like dick at all. He still remember all the times Steve talked about how much he liked pussy and how he couldn’t understand how gay people would not like it. It always made Tommy feel a little weird and he didn’t know why exactly. Maybe he wasn’t that much of an asshole.

“Whatever. Fuck Harrington, he’s nothing now.” He replied before focusing on finishing his food before the bell rang, but he could see Billy rolling his eyes next to him.

~

Basketball practice was being horrible today. Coach had decided to put him on Steve’s team instead of Billy’s like he was used to and it sucked. He spent half of the practice not throwing anything to Steve even if the boy was the closest to score a point. No, he wasn’t going to help Harrington win this, even if it meant losing the game. 

He was running towards the net when he heard Steve shout at him to give him the ball, but he ignored and kept going until he passed Steve, who screamed “what the fuck, Tommy?”, distracting him while the other team got their hands on the ball, running across the court and scoring a point. Fuck.

“What the hell was that? Why didn’t you pass to me? I could have scored!” Steve screamed in his face.

“Fuck you, Harrington! I don’t need to do anything for you anymore!” He got in Steve’s face and shouted back, feeling his face heat up in anger.

“It was for the team! Stop being a fucking brat!” 

Tommy pushed Steve in the chest, making the boy stumble to the ground and he tried to follow, fist ready to meet Steve’s face, when a pair of hands grabbed his arms.

“Let it go, Tommy. Not worth it.” Billy.

“No. He deserves a fucking lesson. Let me go, Hargrove!” He tried to escape from Billy’s grasp but the boy was too strong.

He could hear the coach screaming at them to knock it off and to Billy to take Tommy back to the locker rooms to chill.

“Come on, let’s go, dipshit.” Billy kept his grip on Tommy and started walking towards the locker room. He opened the door and shoved Tommy inside before locking it so he wouldn’t try to escape. 

Tommy was furious. He knew his face was extremely red because it always happened when he was angry. God, how he did want to punch Steve’s face and teach him a lesson.

“What was that?” He heard Billy ask from the bench he was seated on.

“What? You can piss Steve off and throw him to the ground but I can’t?” He screamed at Billy, who rolled his eyes.

“You tried to punch him just because he asked why the fuck you weren’t passing the ball to him. Which, by the way, is not cool. You were in the same team, just ignore your beef and play.”

“Fuck you. You would do the same. He needs a lesson. He needs to know his place in this school. He’s not shit anymore. His reign ended when he chose Wheeler over me. He has no right to look at me like I’m shit, when he is the scum here!” He kept screaming at Billy who kept looking at him unfazed. “Fucking whore cheats on him with freak Byers and he keeps kissing the floor she walks by like she changed his life when I did that to him! I helped him every single day and this is how he repays me! Fuck him!”

Billy threw his head back, letting a really loud laugh escape his mouth, interrupting his rant. 

“What?”

“Are you done complaining about Harrington?” He had a smug look on his face, arms crossed in front of his chest looking like he knew something Tommy didn’t. 

Tommy took a deep breath and tried to calm down. “Yes.”

“Good. You wanna know what I think of all this shit? I think you are actually jealous because you like Harrington.”

They made Tommy’s breathe stop for a second. What the fuck?

“Excuse me? What the fuck, asshole. I don’t like Steve.”

Billy stood up and made his way towards him, stopping in front of Tommy. “Are you sure? Because from where I stand it looks like you’re mad at him because he chose to fuck Wheeler than ride your dick.” 

“Fuck you, Billy. I’m not like that. You’re wrong.” Tommy tried to defend himself. Billy was completely wrong, right? Right? There was no way Tommy had a crush on his ex best friend. He thought back to all the times Steve slept with someone and told him after, and how he felt something weird in his guts while hearing how Steve made some dumb bimbo cum so hard she almost fainted. He thought back to when Steve got serious with Nancy and how he felt so angry because she would steal his friend from him and Carol told him he looked like a jealous girlfriend. 

Oh fuck.

He must have showed something on his face because Billy laughed even louder before opening his mouth.

“I’m right, aren’t I? You want to ride Steve’s dick.” He grinned at Tommy, who could feel his hands start shaking. Fuck, he was gonna get the beat of his life now that Billy knew he was a fag. He curled his hands, trying to hide that he was shaking and looked at Billy.

“You gonna punch the faggot out of me? Just do it.”

Billy stopped laughing and stared at him, confused. “What? You think I’m a homophobic?” 

“Aren’t you?” Tommy didn’t understand. Billy was the epitome of a macho man, of course he would hate people who were different.

“Fuck, no. Did I ever say anything that led you to think I hate gay people?”

“I’m not gay.” He whispered.

“Whatever, man, but did I ever said shit like that?” He had a serious face now.

“No?” 

“That’s right, Tommy boy. I don’t care that you want to suck a dick. Just thought you’d have better taste than Harrington.” He grinned at the freckled boy.

“Fuck you.” Was the only reply Tommy had and that made Billy laugh once again, while moving closer to Tommy. Billy had invaded Tommy’s personal space by now and Tommy was starting to feeling nervous. He could smell the faint cologne that Billy still had under all the sweating and he could feel the heat coming of his body.

“You know what, Hagan?” Billy’s blue eyes were locked into his own and he could see how it sparkled. “Harrington wouldn’t know what to do with you. He’s a dumbass.” He felt Billy lean in, his mouth next to Tommy’s ear to whisper. 

“You need someone who know how to handle a guy. Someone who would worship you. Who would take time to find each freckle you have on your body. Who would fuck you until your legs turned into jelly. And you know what? I might know someone who would do that.” 

His breath stopped for a second time that day when he felt Billy lean back and lick his lips while staring at him. “Just let me know if you want to meet him. I can guarantee you’d never think about Harrington again after this.” 

Billy smirked one last time before walking past Tommy and out of the locker room, leaving a very confused boy in there.

~

Tommy spent the next few days on the edge, trying to figure out what the fuck was that with Billy. Meanwhile said blonde boy acted like nothing happened. He was still just the same old Billy and it was driving Tommy nuts. 

Did Hargrove actually flirted with him? Did he imagine all of that? Was he reading too much info it? Maybe Hargrove said all that shit just to mess with Tommy, just waiting for him to say yes and then expose the boy to the whole school, but, again, he had said he wasn’t homophobic and for once looked like he wasn’t bullshiting, so yeah, Tommy was extremely confused with all this and the “I-might-be-gay” shit. 

He knew he wasn’t 100% gay, for fuck’s sake he had been in a relationship with Carol for years and he did love her, even after he got his ass dumped because she wanted to “live a little before graduating and going to college”, and he was hurt by that which meant he felt something for her and it was real, but maybe he also felt something for Steve. It made sense and he felt like a dumbass that Hargrove knew it before he did. Ok, maybe he always knew about this and decided to just bury this deep and deep into his soul. 

Hawkins wasn’t a very welcoming place to people who were different. He was mixed and he could pass as a white boy so he never had any problems, but he always saw how some people treated his mother, who is latin and looks like latin. He also saw how people around would treat the Sinclairs too, so imagine if word got around about a boy that liked another boy.

Fully knowing that he had feelings for his former friend was worse than pretending they didn’t exist because now it was way worse seeing him with Wheeler. It hurt a lot. Fucking Harrington and his gorgeous brown hair and pretty eyes and long legs that would look amazing wrapped around his waist. Tommy groaned at the last thought and knocked his head into his lockers’ door in defeat.

“You should stop hitting things with your head before you lose any more brain cells.” A voice came from behind him.

“Fuck you, Billy.” He kept his head on the locker, eyes closed wanting to just disappear and not having to deal with anything or anyone.

“You could.” He heard they boy say and turned back so fast he felt dizzy.

“What the fuck? Shut up.” He raised his head, looking around to see if anyone around them hear anything but there weren’t too many people in the hallway, most of them already on their way to class. He looked back at Billy, who was grinning at him with both hands inside his jeans pocket, pushing his hips out and showing his body off. “Don’t joke about things like that.”

“Who the fuck said I’m joking?” The Californian boy raises one of his eyebrows at Tommy. “You thought I was joking the other day?”

Tommy scratched the back of his neck, looking down, not wanting to look at Billy. “Yeah, I mean, weren’t you?”

He heard Billy scoff before feeling a body come up into his personal space. He decided to keep staring at the floor even if he did want to look up at the boy in front of him. 

“I never joke about fucking. I could show you a really good time if you ever stop giving Harrington the puppy eyes.” He heard Billy growl into his ear, sending goosebumps all over his body. 

Shit, he was definitely into boys and not only into Steve. As fast as Billy had stepped into his place he was gone, making room between them like he didn’t told Tommy that he would let the freckled boy fuck him in a heartbeat. 

“Come on, we’re gonna be late to class, asshat.” He gave Tommy a slap on the back of his neck and turned around to walk to class, not waiting for the other boy. 

~

He was very thankful that he didn’t share the next class with Billy because he was sure he wouldn’t be able to concentrate with the boy had been in the room. Not that he was paying attention to anything the teacher was saying, not when he kept going over and over the stuff Billy said. 

Billy was hot. That was a fact that everyone and their mothers knew. Tommy couldn’t deny that and if he tried to he would be lying. He also suspected that by the way Billy has said those things to him, that the boy had some experience in the area and that made Tommy curious. He wondered how many guys had Billy hooked up with. Did Billy liked to suck dick or he preferred having his sucked? He wondered about what Billy liked in bed and he could feel his cock filling up inside his pants at all these thoughts. Groaning, he crossed his legs, trying to hide his problem and tried to pay attention to the board until the class was over. 

The bell finally rang signaling the end of the class and Tommy channelled his inner Flash and bolted out of the room, running down to the bathroom. He dropped his things on the sink and threw some water on his face, taking a deep breath. He needed to stop thinking about Billy and Steve and dicks in general if he wanted to make it to the end of the end without popping a boner in school. 

The bathroom’s door opened and he turned his head to see who was disturbing his peace and had the urge to knock his head into the mirror until he died when he saw Steve walking inside the bathroom. Steve looked at him for a few seconds before turning his face and walking to one of the urinals while Tommy let his head fall between his shoulders. The universe was testing him and he wanted to die. 

“You okay?” He heard Harrington’s voice next to him and decided to ignore him. “Seriously, are you okay, Tommy?” Steve asked again.

“Fuck off, Harrington.” His voice came out quietly instead of threatening like he wanted to.

“You don’t look good, man. You need to go to the nurse?” Tommy rolled his eyes and finally looked at Steve. The boy had a concerned look on his face and that was the last thing Tommy wanted. He didn’t need Harrington pretending to care about him.

“Can’t you just fuck off? I’m fine. Leave me alone. Go back to your weird threesome.” He groaned at his former friend before grabbing his things and leaving the bathroom. He walked around the hallways looking around, searching for his target and didn’t take long till his eyes found it near the lockers. 

Tommy walked over, stopping behind the blonde who was looking into his locker and leaned into his body.

“My house tonight. Bring beer.” And with that he turned around and went to his next class, missing the way Billy had smirked while looking at him go. 

~ 

Tommy had gotten home from school and went straight to his bedroom, planning on cleaning the mess that he always left around it. He knew Billy wouldn’t give a shit about i but he still fixed the entire room. If only his mom could see him now, finally listening to her but just because he was planning on getting laid. That last thought made Tommy stopped in his tracks on his way to the laundry room. Did he actually planned going all the way with Billy? He was pretty sure he wasn’t ready to have anything go inside his ass, that’s for sure. He didn’t know if Billy was actually serious about letting him do the work so he started hyperventilating thinking about what the fuck he was doing. 

He sat in the middle on the hallway, trying to calm down. Tommy was sure that Billy wouldn’t do anything Tommy didn’t want to do. Billy was an asshole but he would never step out of the line in this situation. Yeah, he could definitely take it slow today and hell, slow was better. He wanted to enjoy this new found thing like he did the first time he and Carol went further. 

The doorbell rang, scaring him and he realised he was still still in the middle of the hallway with his arms full of dirty clothes. He got up, running to the laundry room and just dumping them on the floor, he could fix this later. Now he had something better to do.

He opened the door and felt his mouth drop open at the sight in front of him. Billy was wearing a dark blue shirt, that of course it was unbuttoned, and his trademark jeans that looked like they were painted on. 

“Hey, Hagan. Are you going to invite me in or do you want to stare some more?” He heard the smugness in Billy’s voice and woke up from his thoughts, blushing a little.

“Yeah, yeah. Come on in.” He opened the door wider and waved at Billy to enter. The blonde stepped in and shoved the beer pack at Tommy while taking in the house around him.

“Nice house. You folks around?” Billy asked while walking to the living room, looking at the pictures that decorated the center table. He laughed quietly at the one that showed a younger Tommy dressed up as a clown.

“Uh-no. It’s just us. My mom has the night shift at the hospital, she only comes home in the morning.”

Billy made a noise in response, noticing that Tommy didn’t say anything about his dad and how all the pictures featured either only Tommy or Tommy and a woman. Guess he wasn’t the only one with family issues. He stored that for later, not wanting to ruin whatever they were planning on doing.

“So, are you hungry? My mom left me a lasagna in the fridge, if you want.” Tommy looked at him bashfully, his hand scratching at the back of his neck and a faint blush of red on his cheeks.

Billy nodded. He didn’t have time to eat before coming over. “Yeah, I can eat first.”

“Okay. Just...do whatever you want. You can turn on the tv. I’ll heat up the lasagna. Be right back.” He said before going over to the kitchen and leaving Billy alone in the room.

In the kitchen Tommy kicked himself mentally for being such a mess. He was never this shy so why the hell was he acting like this? God, Billy really has something on him, didn’t he? He focused on heating up the food and then grabbing some sodas while the beers were in the fridge. 

He found Billy sitting on the couch like he owned the place, with his legs spread open and arms stretched out on the back of the couch like he was inviting Tommy to have at it. He swallowed hard and tried to not think about what might happen later.

Billy extended his hand to grab the plates so he could put them on the table while Tommy went back for the drinks. He gave one of the Coke cans to Billy and sat down next to him, already grabbing one of the plates.

“The beer is still warm, so I got some soda. We can drink those later. I also have weed if you wanna smoke.” He said, cutting down on his lasagna and eating, not looking at Billy.

“Damn, Hagan. You really know how to be a good host. Food, alcohol, weed, your dick later.” 

He choked on his food and grabbed the Coke to help it go down. What the fuck? He felt his cheeks go red again and looked at Billy, who was staring at the tv with a sly smile on his face. Dickhead.

They finished eating in silence, too focused on the stupid show on the tv. He was surprised when Billy had got up, grabbed their plates and went to the kitchen to wash them. When Tommy told him he didn’t need to do that Billy’s only reply was “I know you’re not gonna wash then later and I don’t want your mom taking care of this when she gets home from work. She needs to rest”, so Tommy just shut up and let Billy do his thing.

The boy cake back after a while, holding some beers. “So, where’s the good weed?”

“It’s in...its in my bedroom.” He tried to be nonchalant but he could feel his nerves starting to get ahold of him. He grabbed the controller and turned the tv off before getting up. “We can smoke there so we won’t leave the smell around the house.”

Billy grinned at the boy in front of him. “Lead the way, baby.”

Tommy almost tripped on his own feet hearing the term of endearment but he caught himself before he could make a fool out of himself. He went up the stairs, with Billy following him with a smirk on his face.

He was loving to see Tommy so shy. He never imagined the boy could act this way, but here he was. It was kinda cute if Billy was being honest. He got his eyes on the boy since he stepped in Hawkins. Sure, he had his eyes on Harrington too, both boys were gorgeous in their own way. Billy was always sneaking glances at both of them, that’s how he figured out Tommy’s crush on Steve, which made Billy very happy. He wasn’t the only queer in town and now he could get his dick wet if he played his cards right. And he did, because now he was in the middle of Tommy’s room, with the boy being all cute and blushing like a virgin and they were going to have some fun.

Tommy watched Billy look around his room, taking in the posters he had up on his wall and the trophies on his desk.

“Universal Classic Monsters? I didn’t peg you as a horror movie fan.” Billy pointed at the Dracula and Frankenstein posters that decorated the wall above his desk. “My favorite is Creature from the Black Lagoon.”

“You like them too?” Tommy’s eyes were huge, like he couldn’t believe Billy liked those movies.

“Yeah. My mom was a huge fan of them and I started watching with her when I was a kid, even if they scared me at first. It was just a thing that I did with my mom, you know?”

Tommy nodded like he understood that one hundred percent. He felt like there was something heavy in the air and that was not what he wanted to so he plopped down on his bed, opening the drawer and grabbed a plastic bag with the weed. “You can sit wherever you want, man. I’m gonna roll this for us.” 

He started his work while Billy opened one of the beer cans, letting the smell of it flow into the room. He worked in silence until Billy filled the room with his voice and asked if he could put on some music, to which Tommy only nodded. His stereo was on the desk with the few tapes he had next to it. 

Soon his Duran Duran tape was playing in a nice volume and he felt the bed dip next to him. He looked sideways at Billy, who was sitting with his back to the wall, legs stretched out on the bed, boots forgotten on the floor. 

“Didn’t know you liked them.” Tommy said, while finishing the joint and looking for his lighter. 

“I don’t, but it was the least worse tape you had. You seriously need some new ones. next time I’m bringing some of mine.”

Next time. That made Tommy’s heart beat up foster. Billy was already planning on coming back to his house and they didn’t do anything yet. 

“Here, hold you beer while I light this up.” Billy shoved a can into Tommy’s hand while plucking the joint from his mouth and putting into his, lighting it up quickly. He took a drag and closed his eyes while exhaling. “Fuck, this is good shit.”

“Yeah, I have the best dealer in this shithole.” He took a drink out of the beer and stretched his hand in Billy’s direction. “Don’t hog my weed tho, Hargrove. It was expensive and I want to enjoy it too.”

Billy laughed at that and passed the smoke back. They smoked while making small talk and Tommy was feeling more like himself now. He felt more comfortable now that he was high and buzzed and it looked like just friends hanging out.

“I gotta ask. Before I told you, you never realised you had a hard on for Harrington?” Billy asked him before taking a drag of the joint.

Tommy, who was now laying down on the bed perpendicular to Billy, with his legs stretched above the boy’s ones, let out a sigh before answering. “I guess I did but I just decided to ignore it, you know? Whenever he got with a girl I had this weird feeling in my guts but I thought I was just jealous because he was getting girls while I wasn’t.” He grabbed the joint from Billy’s hand, smoking before passing it back. “And then I got with Carol and the feeling went away so I thought I was right. Until Wheeler and him got serious and he dumped Carol and I for her. I was trying to make myself believe that I was hurt because I was his best friend, but deep down I guess I knew it was because she had gotten him first.”

He finished and closed his eyes. It still hurt that Steve had stopped being friends with him and Carol. They were always on his side and he just dropped them like they weren’t shit.

“He’s an asshole.” Billy said in a serious voice. “Anyone that drops a friend because of a pussy, is an asshole in my book. Neither you or Carol deserved that.” Tommy only hummed in agreement, still with his eyes closed. He felt Billy move around in bed, dragging his body over Tommy’s. 

He felt the heat emanating from Billy’s body and he could smell the cologne and weed on Billy. It was intoxicating and Tommy knew he could get addicted to it very quickly.

“Hey, open your eyes before you fall asleep.” He heard Billy laugh softly above him and did what he was told. Billy was very close to him and he could see the blue in his eyes and for the first time he realised that Billy had some freckles on his face too. It wasn’t like his, that took the whole face, but they were there. “You good? Thought I lost you in there for a second.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Weed just makes my whole body lighter so...” He said quietly, his throat dry from the weed and because his brain was all fucked up by having Billy this close to him.

He felt a hand on his waist, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt before going under it. Billy’s fingers were very soft and he was surprised by that. He always thought they were going to be all calloused. Billy started to move his fingers around in circles on his skin. 

“Good. I thought I fucked up by bringing mister asshole up.” Billy said while dropping his head into Tommy’s neck, his mouth starting to work there. He gave a few soft kisses and heard Tommy whine. “God, you smell so good.” 

“Y-yeah?” Tommy tried to speak, feeling overwhelmed by Billy’s presence on him.

“Yeah. Bet you sound amazing too. Wanna hear all the pretty sounds you make when you feel good. When you come. Will you let me?” Billy was now playing with his ear and he could feel himself getting hard in his pants. He was always very sensitive in the ears. When he was with Carol she used to make him do anything she wanted by playing with them. 

“Fuck. Billy...yes do that again.” He pleaded while moving his head to the side, giving Billy more access.

Billy licked his ear again, biting down on the lobe, making Tommy moan. “You like when people play with your ear, huh? I wonder where else you’re this sensitive. Guess I need to find out, right?” He moved his hips down on Tommy’s, their clothed cocks touching each other, making both boys whine. Billy lifted his head up so he could see Tommy’s face and wasn’t surprise to see that the boy was all red, his freckles popping up even more. He looked beautiful and wrecked and Billy didn’t even start doing what he planned to do with the boy.

He moved the hand that was on Tommy’s waist to grab at the back of his neck, pulling him closer and crashing their lips together. He licked at his bottom lip and bit softly, making the other boy moan and open his mouth, inviting Billy to deepen the kiss.

Tommy let Billy slip his tongue inside his mouth and he could taste weed, beer and something that was just Billy himself and that made him even harder. He finally moved his arms to wrap them around Billy’s shoulders, pushing the boy down so their chests were touching. 

Kissing a boy wasn’t that different from kissing a girl and yet it was very different. He could feel the stubble on Billy’s face scratch his own, the heavy hand grabbing at his neck, the masculine body over his own. It was good, really good and if Tommy asked himself why the fuck he didn’t accept it sooner and found himself a boy to hook up with. 

He was woken up from his thoughts when he felt Billy tug at his shirt, trying to get him to take it off. They broke the kiss so Tommy could get rid of his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the bedroom before he felt his hands go over to the last few buttons that Billy had buttoned in his shirt. He opened them up and slid his hands under the soft fabric, feeling up Billy’s abs and then moving to slid the shirt off him. 

As soon as the shirt was off, Billy went back to attack his neck, this time sucking and biting at the pale skin painted with tiny freckles.

“Billy...I’m easy to get bruises.” He tried to explain that if the boy kept doing that he would leave marks.

“I know.” Was the only response before he felt the blond bite hard where his neck met his collarbone. 

“Oh fuck,” Tommy gasped at the feeling. This was definitely going to bruise for days and he was going to have to use his mom makeup to hide, but it was so hot he didn’t care. He ran his fingers through Billy’s curls and pulled at them, making the younger boy groan in pleasure. He stored that into the back of his brain for later.

He crashed their lips again in a hard kiss, his fingers still tangled in the blond curls and his hips snapping up, trying to rut against Billy’s. The blond took pity on him and moved his own hips down, their clothed cocks moving against each other, sending waves of pleasure through their bodies.

Billy grabbed him by his thighs, coaching Tommy to wrap his legs around Billy’s waist, changing the angle so they could rub against each other better. Their kiss got messier by the second, Tommy breaking it up to moan as he felt his dick twitch inside his pants. 

“You feel so good under me, holy shit. Always knew you would look pretty all fucked up, but never thought it would be this good. I wish you could see how pretty you look. How your freckles pop up when you get all red. I wanna lick every one of them. Wanna find the ones you hid in this beautiful body. Would you let me?” Billy whispered into his mouth, his tongue lapping up at Tommy’s bottom lip.

“Fuck. Yes, yes. I would. God, I fucking would.” He let out, rutting against Billy. “Just please, please.”

“What do you want, baby? You gotta tell me.” He moved his hand to push the boy’s hair out of his face, not stopping his movements.

“I need...fuck...touch me please.” 

“I’m gonna make you feel very good, don’t worry.” He heard Billy say before he felt a hand move in between their bodies, brushing over his hard on and making him whine. “That’s right, keep making those beautiful sounds.”

He moaned loudly when Billy finally popped his button open and slid his jeans down with his underwear, leaving Tommy naked under him. He heard the sound of another jeans being opened and looked down at their bodies and groaning at the sight. Billy’s cock was big and just beautiful. He never thought a dick could be beautiful, but Billy’s definitely was. It looked a little bigger than his own but just as thick. He could see the tip glistening with the pre cum that was already leaking.

“You okay?” Billy sounded concerned for a second and Tommy snapped his eyes up to meet the other boy’s blue ones.

“Yeah, just taking in how your cock is gorgeous.” He smiled big at the blond, knowing he would accept the compliment and feed to his ego.

“Yeah? Yours is not so bad too.” Billy shrugged while taking off the rest of his jeans.

“Fuck you, my dick is fucking amazing. Bet you never saw a dick that had freckles before in your life.”

Billy laughed at him before diving for a quick kiss. “Yeah, that’s a first. Next time I’m gonna have to take a closer look at it but for now I just gotta touch you before I explode.” And with that Billy wrapped his big hand over both of their cocks, his thumb gathering pre cum to line them up. He started sliding his hand up and down their lengths, twisting his fist making the freckled boy moan loudly at the sensations.

If Tommy knew how good it felt to have another dick this close to his own, he would have flirted with the whole basketball team by now. The amount of pleasure Billy was bringing to him was unbelievable and he was pretty sure he would actually pass out if - when - they did more than messy handjobs. Billy was just that good.

“Holy shit, Tommy. Look at you. You are so fucked up already and I only have my hand on your dick. Can’t wait to actually go down on you and get your dick really nice and wet before I can ride you.” Billy kept talking while his hand worked on both of them. He dove in for another kiss, cutting out the moan Tommy was letting out. He could feel the boy under him tense for a second, like he was trying to hold back his orgasm. Billy broke the kiss to look at the boy. “You can let go, come on. Show me how pretty you look when you come. We have the whole night. Come for me, Tommy.”

That was enough to bring Tommy to the edge, his body trembling in pleasure and finally releasing himself over Billy’s hand and their cocks. Billy kept working on them, using Tommy’s jizz as lube, hearing the boy whine as he was getting too sensitive. He tugged once, twice, three times and then he was coming too, painting their cocks and Tommy’s belly in his own cum. 

Tommy felt Billy move on the bed, stretching himself out of the bed so he could retrieve Tommy’s shirt, cleaning them both before throwing it somewhere in the room. He kept laying down, trying to catch his breath. He knew the weed made the experience way better but he was pretty sure Billy could wreck him again if they were sober. 

“So, you like dick in general or just wanted Steve’s?” The blond asked next to him. Tommy turned his head to look at his friend and found him sitting up with his back on the bed’s headboard and lighting up another joint, his naked body on show for everyone to see. Luck for him, Tommy had the scene all to himself.

He grinned at Billy’s question and waved in hand, silently asking for the joint. “Yeah, definitely like dick. If I knew it was this good, I’d have accepted sooner.”

Billy laughed loudly and moved his hand to palm at Tommy’s cock, that was already chubbing up again, stroking it lightly. “Wait until you see what I can do with my mouth,” Billy showed  
off his tongue in his direction, “You’ll be begging for mercy.” 

Tommy smiled up at him, his eyes almost closing because of the weed and tiredness. He managed to let out a “good, you can show me that after my nap” before sleep hit him. Billy laughed softly and moved his hand to brush the boy’s hair out of his eyes before putting down the joint by the window and closing his eyes for a quick nap too. He needed to be wide awake for what he was planning to do with Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice comments are really appreciated!


End file.
